Tonight's the Night?
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: This is my effort for a write-off challenge that is being held at ZA Angels. This one-shot is in response to Ayen’s choice “Gabi and Troy’s first time”


**Tonight's the Night?**

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is my effort for a write-off challenge that is being held at ZA Angels. This one-shot is in response to Ayen's choice "Gabi and Troy's first time"

* * *

Welcome to frustration incorporated. Yep that's me, Gabriella Montez. The one with the hot boyfriend, the most popular guy in the school, the boy all the girls want including yours truly and okay, he's mine I'm happy to say but can I get some quality time alone with him; **NO I CAN NOT!**

I know we're lucky to get another chance at all after the debacle over the summer break at Lava Springs. How I stopped myself from pushing Sharpay Evans in the pool that night I'll never know. The temptation was there and I can't lie, the thought flashed across my mind but thankfully I'm not of a violent nature; at least I don't think I am. Fortunately my little tantrum, ultimatum, call it what you will, had the desired effect thank god. I know I took a chance with my life, my love, my future but I was acting on my emotions that night and not thinking very clearly, or maybe subconsciously I was. I finally realised I couldn't sit back any longer and watch Sharpay manipulate Troy and my friends to her own ends, I think I shocked her with my temerity cos it stunned her into silence, I'd felt sick to my stomach at the time, my heart was thudding madly against my breast as I walked away from my one true love and my legs jellified once I'd got into mom's car as reaction set in, silent tears coursed down my cheeks as my heart splintered into tiny pieces and I cried well into the night.

But that is the past and I'm not one to dwell on the past but to live for the present and plan for the future. It is now approaching Christmas break the time for goodwill to all men and Sharpay Evans; I'm not saying Sharpay will ever become one of my closest friends for I still have a trust issue with her and even though she is overly nice to me I am still very wary of her and her intentions, oh I'm pleasant enough when we speak and I must admit she has a lot of fashion and make-up tips to dole out when the need arises which is handy what with the Christmas season approaching and party invites being dished out left and right, one even from her for New Years Eve I might add. She has become part of our circle thanks to her brother Ryan and her late summer hook up with Zeke has softened her sharp edges somewhat and she is not so much a Drama Queen all day every day, hard to believe I know. Oh don't get me wrong we still get the occasional outburst but it's directed towards teachers and other students and to be honest it's hysterical to watch her in action when it's not aimed at you.

I know I digress from my current dilemma, my one failing is I talk way too much and I also think too much according to Troy, as I look at a problem from every conceivable angle before going with my first choice; a bit like shopping really, the amount of times I've dragged Troy round the mall to check every place out before going back to the very first shop to actually buy the first pair of shoes I'd tried on. He says I frustrate him sometimes with my over analysis when I should be more spontaneous.

Ha! Spontaneous is not working for me right now, I mean we are coming up to our 1 year anniversary and I ask myself is it normal to still be at second base after all that time? I must ask Taylor, to hear her talk it seems her sister knows everything about boys and relationships.

Take last week for example, Troy's mom and dad went to his mom's works Christmas party on Saturday night and Troy invited me round for movies and popcorn. I was excited let me tell you, I thought this was going to be the night we moved our relationship up a notch and I'd especially donned my matching La Senza peach bra and G-string set. The movie was playing in the background with me snuggled beside Troy on the sofa, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, his fingers absently playing in my hair like he always does. The action film was his choice and it was boring as hell for me so of course I needed to be entertained somehow right? And Troy's cobalt blue eyes always entertain me, they are mesmerising and so inviting. His musky aftershave mingled with soap filled my nostrils as my fingers did a little walking, sliding under his white wife-beater to touch his warm firm skin. I felt him glance down at my touch and I looked up giving him my shy, innocent look and I know a small smile played around my mouth and all he did was wink then look back at Bruce Willis. Sheesh! He obviously wasn't taking the hint damn him so I let my fingers carry on exploring his superbly toned six pack, skimming his breast bone until I felt his nipples beneath my fingers, of course I had to roll them between my finger and thumb. I was so absorbed with my mission I jumped when his hand landed on my butt, my head shot up as my eyes connected with his, I noticed that his had darkened somewhat, an answering quirky smile touched his lips as he lowered his head and I automatically raised mine to meet him halfway. He has the sexiest lips I know, full and firm, they make my insides go squishy when he kisses me especially when we have tongue action which is most of the time, it's erotic to say the least and makes me feel so sexy. He pulled me on top of him and started nibbling my neck. Oh yeah! He knows what sends chills down my spine especially when his hands magically touch the bare skin on my back. It happened so fast but somehow he'd unhooked my bra and flipped me over so I was lying beneath him; see I told you my neck was my downfall, it sends me into a semi-conscious state. Hmm! I think this could be the night, I can feel his bulge hard against my jeans, at least I think it is unless he's left his cell phone in his pocket. My hands are caressing his back, I love touching him feeling his muscles ripple in response. Hey! How did that happen? Troy of the magic fingers has unbuttoned my shirt and I didn't even realise, so lost in the moment, the delicious chills that were zinging my nerve endings as his lips sucked on my neck made me lose all conscious thought. Oh god! He's sucking on my nipple and it's so erotic, oops! I suddenly got a warm rush down below I know I'm thoroughly wet and ready for the next phase of our relationship.

"Shit! Was that the door?" muttered Troy as he snapped his head up and pulled my shirt together rapidly. I stopped breathing as I heard Chad shout Troy from the hallway then groaned aloud, my cheeks burned as I looked down at my dishevelled state. I went into panic mode as Troy leapt from the sofa and walked towards the door, covering me from view as I quickly snapped my bra together and buttoned up my shirt.

"_Fuck! So near and yet so far," _I groaned silently, cursing Chad for his bad timing yet again.

"Hey! Would you believe Taylor blew me off for some soppy doctors series on the TV so I thought I'd come and see if you want to hang out," explained Chad in a disgruntled voice as he walked into the room. Troy glanced over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when he saw I'd buttoned up.

"Did you think to phone first?" grumbled Troy as Chad walked around him and stopped when he noticed me. He kinked an eyebrow and I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Nope, I knew my best buddy wouldn't see me out on the streets," whined Chad looking for sympathy, "hey Gabs, whatcha doing?" he greeted me with a cheesy grin.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" _I muttered under my breath, the moment totally ruined. I was annoyed at the interruption but I couldn't stay mad at Chad, he's such a great guy although a little goofy at times. "Watching a movie," I said aloud, "Want some popcorn?" I offered holding up the bowl as a diversion. It works every time, Chad was plonked down next to me so fast I didn't have time to blink. I couldn't help it, I giggled as Troy sat down on the other side of me and draped an arm around my shoulder I snuggled into his neck, placing a soft kiss on his skin; we smiled at each other and tried to concentrate on the movie. I sighed, tonight was obviously not going to be the night.

"I better go home, curfew is nearly up and I don't want to be grounded again," I said as the movie finished. As I stood up Troy got up too and started walking with me to the door.

"I'd button your shirt up properly first Gabs or you might get grounded for life," observed Chad smirking on the sofa. I glanced down, realising I'd done it up crooked. Oh my god! I've never been so mortified, my skin glowed and I almost ran out of the room, Chad's laugh ringing in my ears. It took Troy ten minutes to calm me down before we even left his front porch but he does it so well, like I said, his lips have a magic touch.

* * *

Our second chance came tonight, Christmas Eve, surely I would get my wish tonight otherwise we wouldn't get the opportunity again until new year as me and mom were going to my grandparents in Los Lunas in the morning and staying over until the 30th of December. Mr and Mrs Bolton were going round to one of their neighbours for a party and again I'd gone over to spend my last evening in Albuquerque with my sweet boyfriend. I'd taken the precaution of quizzing Taylor about what she would be doing on Christmas Eve and breathed a sigh of relief when she'd revealed that her and Chad were going to the movies and grabbing a pizza afterwards, I think she thought I was hinting to make up a foursome and invited me and Troy to tag along which was really sweet of her but I refused saying that we wanted to be alone as it was our last night together, little did she know I was just checking for likely interruptions. I'd brought Troy's present with me and placed it under the tree with all the others, threatening him with death if he dared open it before the morning. I'd bought him a basketball DVD that he'd wanted for ages so I'm sure I was on to a winner with his gift.

Troy had switched off the house lights leaving only the TV and the lights from the tree twinkling across the room on; It was so romantic as we snuggled together on the sofa, a half eaten bowl of popcorn resting on the coffee table with two empty glasses. I felt his lips brush against my hair and I turned to look at him, stretching my arm around his neck to pull his lips down to meet mine, I kissed the side of his mouth just to tease him a little before licking his lower lip with my tongue, it tasted slightly salty from the popcorn but I liked it, I nibbled on his lip sucking it into my mouth waiting for him to open fully which he willingly did before I slipped my tongue inside to caress his warm slick tongue; hmm! It was heavenly. I slipped my hand under his t-shirt to run my hand across his midriff, tempting him as my fingertips wandered up to his button nipples, I could feel his heart hammering under my hand as I tweaked him. He groaned low in his throat as my questing hand slid downwards sliding under the waistband of his jeans, luckily I dipped beneath his boxers too and I felt his soft pubic hair tickle my hand. Then I felt him, god he was hard; the tip of his penis was moist when I rubbed my thumb over it, I smiled against his lips when Troy bucked as I touched him. I was curious to see him so I slid my hand back out to undo his button and zipper before easing his jeans and boxer down over his hips. I gasped when I saw his cock standing erect in the mellow lighting, I couldn't help myself I enfolded him within my hand. God! He was big; my hand looked so small as I gently rubbed my hand up and down his length. Troy groaned again as I felt him reach up my back to pull down the zipper of my green strappy dress, it felt cool as the bodice fell down revealing my puckered breasts in all their glory. Troy's eyes gleamed with suppressed excitement as he lowered his head to suck first one then the other, sensations shot through my body as his lips suckled one breast while his hand kneaded the other, my lower limbs turned to liquid as I felt that warm rush again in my vagina. My hand still held his penis and as my emotions swelled I tightened my grip reflexively pulling on him harder. He let out another groan and I thought I was hurting him so I stilled my hand.

"Don't stop Gabi," he begged huskily lifting his head to gaze at me, his eyes pleading for me to continue. I really wanted to taste him so I shifted on the sofa until I'd got into a better position; Troy tried to keep me where I was but then he didn't know what I had in mind. I gave him a wicked smile then dipped my head licking the tip of his penis with my tongue, hmm he felt salty there too. Troy sucked in a breath as I took the tip into my mouth, I looked at him and kinked an eyebrow questioningly but he shook his head, his eyes darkening as I took more of him into my mouth. I watched the expressions on his face as I sucked on him, my tongue stroking his hardness from all sides, I watched as Troy's jaw tightened as he tried to hold back, he stretched his hands towards me, latching onto my breasts.

"Oh God! Gabi, please stop, I'm going to cum," he cried his eyes closing as I felt him throb, then suddenly warm liquid spurted out into my mouth and I swallowed it. What else was I supposed to do, let it dribble down my chin? What was Charlene Harrison on about, it didn't taste too bad? I licked my lips as I took him out of my mouth and Troy took that for an invitation, pulling me up onto his chest and slamming his mouth onto mine hard. His lips gentled after the initial onslaught, I giggled as they slid across my chin and down to my neck. How does he do that? He always knows where to find that special spot that makes me go all gooey, so gooey in fact that I didn't realise he'd removed my dress completely. I closed my eyes when his lips snagged my nipple letting the sensations he was creating wash over me, my nerve ends in my stomach trembled when I felt his hands on my midriff, clenching when they slipped under my thong, stroking unknown territory. I feel like I'm floating on the sea, my limbs refuse to move, and when did he remove my thong? Troy is touching my clit with his finger and I feel like I'm on fire, I can feel pressure building up inside me and I don't know what to do. Oh my god! He's put his finger inside me and it feels so good, I feel like I'm going to explode or something, I can't help it but I'm trying to fight something but I don't know what.

"Shush! Gabi let it go, I've got you," Troy whispers huskily, I must have screamed or something but I don't remember, I'm just awash with this incredible tension that is building, building, "ooooh!" I cry as I feel like I'm freefalling over a precipice. Troy is holding me close and kissing me gently as my heartbeat slowly goes back to normal.

"Wow! That was incredible," I whispered to Troy, he smiled his megawatt smile.

"Yeah…" He started to reply but cocked his head listening, frowning as he leapt from the sofa, pulling his jeans on rapidly, "Quick, get dressed," he hissed flinging my dress at me, of course I'm in panic mode, all fingers and thumbs as I try to find the zipper that mysteriously refuses to move, I sighed in relief as it suddenly shot up my back.

"_Fuck! Where's my thong?" _I thought my eyes darting around the room thankfully I spotted it sticking out of the side of the sofa. I didn't have time to put it on, I just had time to stuff it into my jacket pocket that had fallen to the floor at the side of the sofa as the door opened and Mr Bolton appeared.

"Hi Troy just popped back for some beer," he said cheerfully, "Hi Gabi, didn't realise you were still here, er you do know it's quarter past eleven?" he reminded me with a goofy smile.

"_Uh-uh, I guess that's a polite way of saying I should be going home,"_ I grumbled silently, looking at Troy who only sent me a wry smile and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Jack Bolton walked back in with the beer in his arms and tripped over nothing, Troy and I giggled as he muttered under his breath before leaving.

"I guess I should take you home," said Troy regretfully as he linked hands with me.

"I suppose you should," I muttered not really wanting to leave him.

"Hang on a minute," and with that he delved under the tree, bringing out a large square present wrapped in shiny red paper and tied with a green ribbon. I smiled at the package "For me?" I asked excitedly, he nodded but refused to part with it. We walked hand in hand to my house stopping on the porch to say goodnight. He put the box on the bench and wrapped me in his arms, our lips connecting in a long searching kiss, his hands lowered to grip my butt and pull me hard against him. I could feel his hands run franticly over my hips as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Shit! Where's your thingy?" I giggled at the panic in his voice.

"This you mean?" I teased as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my thong. He gulped then let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that," he replied relief lacing his voice, we looked at each other and started laughing, "Phew! I…I thought," he started to stammer but I put a finger against his lips.

"I know," I reassured him before replacing my finger with my lips. We finally wished each other a Happy Christmas and I watched him walk down the road. _"Damn! Why oh why did his dad have to come and spoil it?"_ I groaned. I picked up the parcel and walked into my house, stopping to place his gift under our tree, I wished mom goodnight and trundled up the stairs. I got ready for bed and slid under the cool sheets, smiling when I thought about tonight, at least we got to third base.

* * *

Christmas was fun but I was so glad to come home, my young cousins wore me out with their new games, why someone bought them skateboards I'll never know, I swear I have bruises in places I never knew could get bruised. Mom rocks though, she bought me a gorgeous dress in a stunning aqua shade of blue that I have saved for tonight's party at the Evan's mansion, I wasn't going to attend but the gang, especially Troy put the pressure on and me being me, I couldn't say no to my blue eyed boyfriend. Troy, my sweet darling boyfriend bought me a teddy bear that has slept with me ever since, he's not as good as the real thing but I guess he'll do. Taylor came round last night with Kelsi and Sharpay, to say I was surprised would be an understatement but you know, it was fun; we had a girly night with face packs, leg waxes and eyebrow sculpting, Sharpay and Taylor sure know their stuff. The best bit was when Sharpay asked us all to sleepover after the party, even better was when mom agreed. I know I've stayed over with Taylor but never after a party, who knows maybe a leopard can change its spots. I am so looking forward to tonight especially as her parents were staying overnight at their country club hosting a function and Sharpay let slip that that the guys were staying over too, now I know why Troy wanted to go so much, you see tonight is our anniversary of the night we first met and I am hoping for a result if you get my drift.

The party was in full swing, people were crowded into a room the size of the school gym with a real DJ spinning the discs, in an enjoining room was this huge bank of tables covered with enough food and drink to feed an army and why wouldn't there be, it was after all an Evans extravaganza. Sharpay had shown us up to our rooms earlier so we could store our overnight bags and let me tell you there were plenty to choose from, I was sharing with Taylor thank god, for a second I had this vision of sleeping in the pink palace with our host but fortunately I think Sharpay had another partner in mind. I was feeling a bit tipsy after trying a pink jelly from Zeke, I have no idea what was in it and he wouldn't say, he just gave me a mystified smile and promised I'd like it, he was right I did although it had a funny taste, not yucky, just funny, I could feel my inhibitions slipping away as I swayed to the music with Troy, grinding my butt against him suggestively as he held my hips, his lips pressing light kisses against my neck, I think it was working too from what I was feeling. The song finished fortunately as I really needed to pee, I excused myself and walked through the impressive hall to the downstairs washroom, unfortunately there was a queue of four people waiting so I nipped up the stairs to find one of the two family bathrooms on the first floor, I think there must have been a special discount on offer or something because all the faucets and fittings were ornately decorated in gold and I'd noticed the same in the en-suite of the room Taylor and I had been given.

I was walking back along the hallway when I was yanked by the arm and pulled through a doorway.

"What…?" I started to say but was cut off as lips slammed against mine and I was pushed against the door shutting off the light from the hallway. I knew those lips as well as I knew my own so I wasn't complaining too much as I returned the fervent kiss, his tongue had slipped inside my mouth when I'd spoken and I was loving the feel of it as it connected with mine. I wound my arms around his neck, playing with his hair at the base of his neck.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he whispered against my lips when we broke the kiss.

"I'm glad you did," I whispered back then glanced over his shoulder, "where are we anyway?"

"Our room," he replied.

"Our room?" I queried with a frown. He stepped away, reaching up to rub the back of his neck like he has a tendency to do if he's nervous.

"Yeah…me…and Chad kinda swapped," he said hesitantly looking to me for reassurance. I smiled and flung myself in his arms to hug him.

"Now that's what I call forward planning, Bolton. Does Taylor know about all this?" Troy blushed.

"Hmm yeah, she kinda suggested it," I was gobsmacked, I know I'd moaned to Taylor about all the false starts and all she'd done was laugh at my frustrations but it seems my best friend had been looking out for me all along.

"Well I guess we better make the most of it," I said raising my head to connect my lips with his. Troy didn't need telling twice, pulling me hard against him so I could feel his need down below, I worked his shirt buttons loose one by one as Troy unerringly found my sweet spot on my neck, I pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders, the moonlight shining through the window shone on his torso making it glisten, my hands splayed against his abs and I dipped my head to kiss his chest, working my way towards his protruding nipples. Troy must have somehow found my zipper for the next minute my dress pooled at my feet followed quickly by my strapless bra, I groaned as his lips touched one of my nipple, sucking it hard with his mouth, I felt that rush of warmth again shooting through my body, my panties felt uncomfortably moist as he did the same to my other breast. I reached for his pants, fumbling with his top button in my haste to divest him of his clothes, finally I succeeded and dragged down his boxers too, stopping to admire the very essence of him; I stroked his penis with my index finger licking my lips in anticipation. Troy groaned at the sight leaning over to capture their moistness with his mouth, he held my hips and pulled my thong down until I stood naked before him. I guess I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't, I felt all woman as Troy's gaze touched every inch of me in the moonlight. He bent down and took a foil wrapper from his back pocket ripping it open to take out the condom, I watched as he smoothed it over his length. He came back to me, scooping me up in his arms, carrying me to one of the queen size beds and placing me gently in the center before climbing on beside me.

"I want this to be perfect for you Gabi," he whispered before connecting our lips in a slow sensual kiss that curled my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him against me as the kiss increased in intensity, his fingers played with my nipples, squeezing the nub and sending thrills down my spine, my body writhed against him wanting more. He sucked on my neck as his hands caressed my stomach on their way south, I tensed in anticipation when his hand touched my inner thigh, his finger brushed against my clit sending molten fire through my nerve endings. His lips left my neck stopping to suckle my nipples before his body shifted away from me, I gasped when his tongue touched my clit, the sensations tripling in intensity as he licked my folds and god help me I bucked when he stuck his tongue inside me, I gripped the sheets on either side as waves of intense pleasure took over my body and that feeling of falling hit me as he stroked my clit, his tongue continued moving inside my vagina, I gasped for breath, shudders wracked my body as Troy sucked on my secreted juices; I had had my second orgasm. Troy moved back up to hold me in his arms and I kissed him feverishly tasting myself on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It may hurt the first time," Troy questioned me.

"I'm sure Troy, I want you to make love to me," I whispered earnestly more sure than ever that I wanted him in every way possible. Troy sent me his beaming smile, only too happy to oblige. He kissed me again and slid his hand back down my body his fingers teased my clit as that warm moist feeling returned, if it had ever gone away. He moved between my legs, teasing me with his manhood as it touched my thigh and I involuntary clenched my muscles in anticipation.

"Relax Gabi," he pleaded his look intense as I stared back a small smile around my mouth. He eased his cock nearer until I could feel it at the mouth of my vagina, my heart was thumping wanting him so badly, his finger touched my clit again and my muscles relaxed somewhat as I felt him edge further inside, I stung a bit as I felt my walls stretch to accommodate him followed by a sharp pain that made me wince but it soon faded when he moved and oh god the feeling was fierce, white-hot tingles shot through my body as I gripped his shoulders, I couldn't help it my nails dug into his shoulders in a reflex action, as he moved in and out, the sensations I'd felt before were nothing compared to this, I wrapped my legs around his waist, it just seemed the natural thing to do and now I know why as he penetrated even further, stroking my body from the inside, building such intense heat in my vagina that I was sure I was going to die as I rose higher and higher on wave after wave of emotion.

"Troy," I screamed aloud as I hit the peak, shuddering as I was swept into a sweet oblivion. Troy continued to thrust into me grunting as he reached his own release before flopping down at the side of me panting hard with his exertions. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his hot slick body as we spooned allowing our breathing to slowly return to normal. I felt so complete and only he could have made that possible, I turned to give him a sensual kiss him our tongues entwining in celebration, we'd made it to home base.

"Do you want to go and watch the fireworks?" he asked against my ear.

"Why would I want to do that when we can make our own right here," I replied with a giggle as I wiggled a suggestive eyebrow, he chuckled tickling my waist.

"Hmm! Why would you indeed, happy anniversary Gabi," he whispered as we heard the distant bells from the church ringing in the New Year and a firework lit up the sky in a neon glow. I'm so happy that tonight is the night and the best of it is, it isn't over yet, well a girl has got to make the most of her opportunities don't you think?


End file.
